


MONSTER MASH - A Long Night in Transylvania

by Niky_94



Category: Monster Mash - Fandom
Genre: Family, Fanfiction, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Monsters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niky_94/pseuds/Niky_94
Summary: Frank, Drac and Wolf are the most famous monsters the world has ever known.After their adventure with the Tinklemeister' family, they are no longer considered old school, and get invited as guests of honour at a very important monsters festival.That means they will have to leave their 13 yo daughter home alone. Despite her fathers' orders, she decides to have a party. Everything seems fine, untill an old enemy comes to take revenge on the trio, kidnapping the young witch.Will Dracula, Frankenstein's Monster and the Wolfman save her in time?





	MONSTER MASH - A Long Night in Transylvania

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Monster Mash", a cartoon I loved as a child... And still adore to this day!  
Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_KaqKrV8nP0

It was stormy night in Transylvania. The darkness enveloping the little village and the surrounding forest was occasionally broken by the bolt of a solitary lightning, punctually followed by the deafening rumble of thunders, forecasting a storm and violently shattering the ground.  
On a hill, above the little cemetery, the figure of the dark castle stood out against the sky, darker than the night itself. The heavy rain insistently tapped against the gray stone walls, sliding down the sides of the towers and dripping down the sloping roofs.  
The Wolfman stood at the window, observing the storm overthrowing the abandoned cemetery.  
“Where could she be?”, he wondered out loud, “It’s late, and the weather is awful...”  
Behind him, Frankenstein’s Monster shook his head. “Calm down, Wolf. I’m sure she’s fine.”  
Count Dracula, as always seated in his favorite armchair in front of the fireplace with an old book in his hands, rose his black eyebrows. “She must have stopped at one of her friends’ house, waiting for the storm to end.” he answered in his deep Romanian accent, without parting his eyes from the page he was reading.  
“Yeah, sure...” Wolf commented, still unsure. He trusted his friends, of course, but simply couldn't help but worrying for her. Ever since the three of them had found the little child lost in the woods, and had decided to adopt her, they had grown attached to her, to the point of considering her their own daughter. And as any proper parent, the werewolf was considerably worried about her well-being, considering she was out and about in such a horrible weather.  
He sighed, and turned to look at his companions. Drac was the strict parent. He was the one always making sure the young witch was properly dressed, did her homework, followed rules. Frank was the laid-back dad, always coming up with fun ideas and pranks, and covering up for her misdeeds most of the time. Unless, of course, the prank had been at his expenses. Wolf, himself, made sure their daughter was always well-fed and happy. He could play and cuddle with her for hours on end, and even though the young witch had now turned into a teenager, and obviously struggled for more independence and freedom, she always turned to him when something was wrong. And he wouldn't have it any other way.  
He turned to the window again, hoping to see the small figure of her daughter running back to the castle, but couldn't see her. Then, he heard the heavy wooden door being opened.  
“Guys? I'm home!”  
The three ghouls turned their heads, just in time to see the thirteen year old witch walking in. Her shoulder-length dark brown hair was a little messy, and her clothes were dripping with rain.  
“Niky!” Wolf exclaimed, walking to her. He got her in his arms and embraced her. “Are you all right? You are freezing cold!”  
“And dripping all over the carpet.” Drac pointed out, glaring at her as he closed the book and set it down on the coffee table nearby.  
“Yeah, sorry, Dad.” she apologized with a sheepish smile, “I'll clean up.”  
“You'll take a bath, that's what you'll do.” Frank meddled, dropping a towel over her little shoulders, “I'll take care of the floor. Go now, we don't want you to catch a cold.” He smiled and ruffled her hair, making her giggle.  
“Sure. Thanks, Dad.” she said with a smile, and obeyed.  
“Well, at least she is home.” Wolf sighed, relieved, “And safe.”  
“I wish we could say the same about the carpet.” Drac muttered.  
Frank laughed.

_______

About half an hour later, Niky walked downstairs for dinner. She had taken a long warm bath, changed into some dry clothes and now she felt much better. Upon entering the kitchen, she noticed Frank, Drac and Wolf had already served the table.  
“Oh, I was just about to call you.” Frank told her, sitting down, “Dinner's ready.”  
Niky took her seat, and smiled at Wolf as he served everyone. Soon they were all eating, enjoying a nice home-cooked meal together.  
The young witch had almost finished cleaning her plate, when Drac spoke.  
“There is something we need to tell you, child.”  
Niky looked at him, surprised. “Sure, go ahead.” she said, and looked at the three monsters, who all of a sudden looked very serious.  
Is this about the vase I broke yesterday?, Niky wondered, I thought I'd hidden the pieces well!  
“This has nothing to do with the vase.” Wolf grinned, as if reading her mind.  
Niky blushed. Of course they knew. “Then, what…?”  
“We have been invited to the 500th Anniversary of the 'Ghosts & Ghouls Society'.” Frank explained, joining his hands on the table.  
The girl looked confused. She had never heard of such event.  
“It's a festival.” the creature continued, “Monsters from all over the world and every dimension come together to meet, make friends, compare scare techniques. It a great opportunity for monsters to come together.”  
“We've been asked to be the guests of honor.” Drac added, “It's a great privilege among monsters.”  
The werewolf nodded “Yeah. Apparently our adventure with the Tinklemeisters made us famous again.”  
Niky's eyes sparkled. “Wow, that's so cool! I can't wait, it's gonna be awesome!”  
An embarrassed expression formed on Wolf's face. “Yeah, that's… what we've been meaning to talk to you about, kid.”  
The girl gave them a puzzled look.  
“There's… an age limit, for these festivals...” Frank started, looking a bit uneasy, “And… Well, you just don't cut it.”  
“… Ah.”  
“Yeah, sorry, kiddo.” Wolf apologized sympathetically.  
“Oh well, when will you leave?” Niky asked, sitting up straight.  
“Tomorrow morning. We'll be back in three days.” Frank replied. The vampire and the werewolf nodded.  
“So soon? Aww, I'm gonna miss you, guys!” she said, sincerely.  
“We would love to take you along.” Drac assured, giving her a sad look, “But I'm afraid we will have to wait a few more… decades.”  
The teen witch sighed. “Oh well… That's all right. I'm sure you'll have fun. And truth to be told, I think I'll enjoy having the castle all for myself!” she added with a grin.  
“Yourselves.” Frank corrected her.  
Niky blinked. “Pardon?”  
“We couldn't leave you alone for three days straight.” Drac explained, “So we asked Mrs Parker to come.”  
The girl groaned. Mrs Parker was an old lady – even though she had never been able to determine just how old she was – who lived in the nearby village. She used to babysit for the little witch when she was only a child, and her fathers were busy with the amusement park they had built near the castle, or their regular monster-activities. “I don't need a babysitter!” she protested, “I'm not a little girl anymore!”  
“Well, as much as we agree on you being a responsible girl, you are too young to stay home alone for this long. And Mrs Parker likes you very much, she will be happy to take care of you.”  
“And keep you out of trouble.” the vampire added, trying to hide a small grin.  
Niky glared at him. “Oh, come on, can't you tell her you've changed your mind? Please?” she pleaded, looking at Wolf, hoping to get on his soft side, but to no avail. As always when it came to making decisions concerning her well-being, her fathers stood as an united front. Realizing trying to win them over was a lost cause, she let out a sigh, defeated. “Oh, well, all right. I'm sure we'll get along fine.”

____________

The following morning, Frank, Drac and Wolf were making the final preparations before leaving the castle.  
They got everything on a coach, and turned to Niky, who was looking at them with a sad expression. They had never had to leave for more than a day before, and she already knew she would miss them terribly. Mrs Parker stood a few feet from them, a gentle smile on her lips.  
“Thank you again for agreeing to take care of Niky for us, Mrs Parker.” Frank said with a smile.  
“My pleasure.” the old lady replied, “I always enjoy spending time with this little lady.”  
Drac put his hands on the girl's shoulders. “Very well, we must go now. Remember the rules?”  
“Listen to Mrs Parker, be polite. No parties. Do my homework, don't stay up late.” Niky recited obediently.  
“Very good.” the vampire praised, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. “Be a good girl. We will miss you.”  
“But it will be nice to relax and not have you whining around for a few days.” Frank joked, but winked at her and ruffled her hair. He moved to shake Mrs Parker's hand but, as it always happened with his old limbs, his hand fell off. He quickly picked it up, giving the old lady an apologetic smile. “I, huh, I'll fix it later.”  
Wolf chuckled and hugged his daughter to him. “Stay out of trouble. And wear a sweater if it gets too cold.” he instructed, rubbing her back “And if you need anything - “  
“I'll call you. Don't worry, we'll be fine.” she said, smiling.  
“We love you, sweetheart.”  
“I love you too.”  
After a quick group hug, the three monsters got on the coach, and left.   
The young witch ran after them for a while, then stopped and waved her hand until they disappeared behind the hill. Then, she turned to Mrs Parker. “So… How about a teeny-tiny party tonight?”


End file.
